


Something entirely different

by Swampy_squid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance gem au, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: "why would I ever want to go home when you're here"





	1. A/N

Hey guy's i dont really like how this is going so far. So i am going to rewrite it and probably change the plotline from my original intent. I hope to keep a schedule SO when i do,do that i hopefully will update at an easier pace.

 

SO YES I WILL RESTART AND WILL HOPEFULLY POST THE NEW FIRST CHAPTER TOMORROW OR THE SECOND

keep in mind i will delete the chapters and will keep writing the stories here.

hope you understand

i will keep writing on this the new (hopefully) improved story

 

that's all

happy new years

and remember

 

subscribe to pewdiepie


	2. Let me out of this imprisonment

Allura could go on and on for days to her friend Romelle about her gem kind. However today Romelle was in school and albeit Allura grew bored alone without her friend. Pidge was always doing something that Allura for some reason wasn't allowed to see or couldn't even undestand all the way. When pidge wasn't in her lab out in the country side she was here in the temple working on some new funky gadgets.

Now Hunk was a delight to always be around. He would take the big brother role most times and or be the mother and make food. Which she will admit for a gem who didn't eat much had really good taste in human foods. But sadly hunk was out on a mission and he wouldn't be back for lord knows how long.

She could make an argument for Coran and or Shiro but all those two ever had in mind was plans on next missions and that was no fun at all.

That only left her with Keith. Now if she would actually find him that would be great. But keith was always solitary and did training. Which was expected in a red jasper like himself.

"hey allura why do you look so bummed out?"Pidge said not even bothering to turn to face the bored half human.

"im so bored. everyone is doing something. Romelle is busy and what not but oh my gosh it's so boring.

"here have this i don't need it anymore it stopped working a while ago maybe you could fix it or i dont know donate it " Pidge said tossing her a box.

Allura took a good look at the blue box. The edges holding a delicate yellow gold to them. o the sides of each place were interesting grooves scribbles around here and there. but the very top or what she assumed was the top held a blue teardrop shaped gem. It was cracked and scratched but it lay on a delicate circle with grooved on the edges as well highlighting the beauty of it. She gently touched it moving it before realizing it made a cranking sound like that of a music box. She turned it as far as it would go before it stopped. she waited and waited. but nothing happened.

"bummer,though you are a very pretty box." Allura said turning it around again and again. only when she turned it right side up again did it open up. A hologram of a gem stood there as music played. it was gentle to the ear and soft. Gentle waves could be heard and she swore she saw him bow at her. "whoah cool!"

"i hope you would like it My diamond" It replied she watched him bow with giving the Diamond insignia.

"me your diamond? no no im just a simple holly blue agate."Allura said sitting down the box in her hands "my name is allura"

"Allura...What would you like me to sing to you Allura?"

"sing? oh no don't sing that's quite alright" allura noticed as it stood up again staring at her and even without pupils she would see the confusion in the little thing.

"i was made to sing to those who own me My agate"

"well that's silly, What is your name?" Allura asked hearing the door open and close behind her.

right before her eyes he pulled back into the box the gem rotating back into place.

"hey Allura what is it that you are doing?" She turned around meeting eyes with the red jasper.

"Keith! it's nothing pidge just handed me this adorable box. Have you seen the little person in there?, He's quite nice and very well mannered."

keith looked at it almost baffled as he stared at it "pidge said it was broken when she got it only got to spin it once before it finally busted did you fix it?"

"no i spun it as well and it worked just fine for me." she spun it again waiting before it opened. showing the little person before retreating back "hey hey it's alright its just my friend"

she cranked it again before it slowly opened up again. the gem looked up "My Agate, and her friend" it said the voice even more gentle as it looked up again.

"whoah that's so awesome im a red jasper but like she said Keith works fine"

"like i said what's your name?"

Again however it locked out twisting back to its original position.

Allura Frowned "Hey i know Lance, lets call him lance."

Keith smiled at her ruffling her hair "sounds nice, I like that Lance"

she cranked it again and noticed him look at them stunned. he didn't think much of it.

\-----

that was how it was for most of the day. At the very end of it. Keith along with Allura kept talking with lance here and there only way later did shiro bother to ask making the pidge and Coran turn around to look at them.

"i don't understand what's so bad it's a talking box look " Keith said seeing allura crank it again and once more slowly open to the delightful laughter. Lance hadn't stopped laughing at the last joke.

"It's, it's not suppose to do that it was broken i swear" Pidge added looking almost scared as she covered her mouth. Shiro turned to look at the box noticing the hologram look his way before retreating back to the box.

Coran swiftly went ad snatched it from allura's hand bubbling it and entering the temple.

Allura looked shocked and keith along side her knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

\--------

That evening. Keith stood up from his temple and sighed he needed to get that box back. He just somehow knew that something was wrong. and stealthy he went into the center of the temple. Shiro was there marking off things and keith thanked the diamonds for making his gem light as to not clank on the floor. he looked and looked before spotting the blue tinted bubble and jumping to get it before exiting as to avoid detection from shiro.

"phew...allura. Allura" keith whispered her way seeing her yawn as she woke up.

"keith- oh lance, how did you?"

"don't ask just follow me outside so no one can hear us talking. " Keith whispered to her as he lead her outside. Only out there running did keith let his grip go watching the rock like box shatter into pieces.

Keith groaned seeing the pieced and then the gem glow.

The waves of the ocean reached up high consuming the gem slightly before seeing it reform in the water.

Keith felt his heart stop.

"it's Lapis... Blue diamonds trusted lapis"

Allura turned. A crop top like hoodie lay on his torso with the diamond insigmia on it.

pants tight on their legs but bare feet.

"but' he looks so different"

allura then noticed the empty eyes that reflected their fear


	3. Need's to go home

Allura couldn't quite place her finger on it. the lapis had one perfectly good eye while the other one was glossed over like a mirror. Blue diamond's trusted lapis?

A Lapis trapped for lord knows how long growing and just being alone for so many years? Would he be angry? Would he take it out on them. He swiftly turned around to face them face to face. Brows furrowing close to each other clear disgust along side confusion. "Who Are You?" He yelled voice that of one trying to hide so much fear behind it. 

"Allura! Allura and Keith i promise!" Keith retorted back placing Allura behind him. Lance stood there putting his hand down, eyes softer and gentler as he looked at both of them with a good eye.

"Agate...Red Jasper" he muttered before turning quickly around and running into the ocean

"STOP!"

Allura turned around the water crashing hard creating a wave large enough to splash on her. She looked but no lapis to be found.

\-----

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING" Shiro yelled the lines around his dark complexion moved to such a way to emphysise his anger.

Marbles were known to be strong but soft and gentle. Allura knew so much as that. But right now she could understand why the older gem was yelling at them as apparent from the pearl who was trying to calm him down. "Now shiro i'm sure that was an accident and that they didn't mean by what they have done im sure"

"WHERE DID YOU TWO EVEN GET THAT!"

Pidge looked down her flop of hair falling to the sides as to indicate her guiltiness. Shiro gave out an irritated groan as he rubbed his eyes with his good hand. He let out a long sigh as he looked at Keith. "Keith we're suppose to protect her not allow her to be in any danger especially against Lapis cut 59X41mm Possibly the only One who can get to homeworld. The only remaining Lapis from era 1 who is still alive and loyal to his diamond" he throws his arms up "if he gets even a small single to Yelllow Diamond, Let alone Green Diamond we are all doomed" 

Keith looked down to see allura who shrunk into herself. "I wasn't going to allow her anywhere near her to allow him to hurt her. I know it was stupid to steal the thing. But i never thought that he was in there at all, Hell if i would have known it was him i never would have let him out"

"will you two shut up and explain who that was this seems more than just a lapis you all are squacking around like chickens what the hey is happening?"

Shiro turned around to look, allura was standing up on the cushions of the couch looking at both the Marble and Red jasper, she wanted answers and this was no way that she was going to get it.

"Allura dear-"  


"NO! Coran i want to know who is Lapis who was he what is so concerning about him?"

Coran Turned around to look at shiro or even keith for help but no one wanted to admit it. 

"Lance as you put him was...well is Probably one of the very few perfect Lapis Lazulis out there. He had terraformed around all of the diamond's Colonies. He had a role here. When the war took place it is said he alongside another gem were one of the fue who could fuse in order to protect their diamond's we always he was either corrupted or shattered maybe even in homeworld. If he gets a signal to homeworld they will come here imidiately after his fight to keep his diamond safe how well he is at terraforming and him being one of the if not the only Original Lapis Lazuli" Shiro explained. 

Now Allura was sort of terrified if it wasn't for the fact that now lance was stuck here. how could he even get off of earth and every piece of gem technology is what they hold in their temple.

"he can't fly away his gem is cracked we have time to go and find him" Keith suggested

Now it was Allura's time for her heart to fall.

"My Father's healing Waterfall...It's on an island the way that lapis left"

silence fell on everyone

it felt heavy and thick almost suffocating

"Quiznack"


End file.
